a frozen flower
by sehunjong12
Summary: Raja Sehun yang mencintai Jongin dan selalu menolak untuk meniduri permisurinya Ratu Baekhyun. HUNKAI, HUNBAEK, KAIBAEK


Chapter 1

" **aku kasih caption dulu biar ga di kira plagiat. Ini fanficnya aku buat sendiri, tapi dengan alur cerita film gay korea 'a frozen flower' yang di mainkan jo in sung. Yah terserahlah mau bilang ini remake atau apa. oh iya di filmnya ada son jongki juga yang masih kiyowo sekian dan terima kasih"**

Chast : Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan and other

Genre : drama

Sumarry : Raja Sehun yang mencintai Jongin dan selalu menolak untuk meniduri permisurinya Ratu Baekhyun.

Sorry for typo..

.

.

.

"Siapakah abdi terbaik raja?" ujar pangeran Sehun kecil kepada prajurit prajurit kecil yang sedang menulis dan belajar di paviliun sebelah barat. Pangeran Sehun sedang melihat prajurit yang akan menjadi pengawal kerajaannya kelak.

"seseorang yang menjadi jendral besar." Sahut Luhan kecil dari arah depan.

"seseorang yang terampil dalam seni bertarung dan melindungi raja." si kecil Chanyeol tak kalah untuk menjawab.

"seseorang yang rela mati demi sang raja." Gumam Jongin kecil dan hal itu membuat pangeran Sehun terkejut, dan menatapnya lama.

.

.

.

Di bawah penaklukan yuan, Raja Goryeo menyeleksi anak-anak muda, dan melatih mereka langsung untuk menjadi pengawal kerajaan yang disebut Kunryongwe. Dia mengijinkan anak anak itu untuk tinggal di istana. Dan selalu membuat mereka berada dalam jangkauannya.

Raja Sehun dulu sangat tidak melewatkan hari dimana ia melihat prajurit prajurit kecil berlatih agar menjadi kuat dan tangguh. Dan semenjak pertanyaan yang diajukannya dulu, Raja Sehun akan selalu memperhatikan si kecil Jongin, baik itu berlatih bela diri, maupun berlatih pedang.

Dulu sewaktu Raja Sehun masih berumur 16 tahun dan si kecil Jongin berumur 10 tahun. Raja selalu mengumpulkan para prajurit prajurit kecil itu untuk berlatih satu lawan satu lalu raja hanya melihat dari kursinya.

Ada kala dimana hari, Chanyeol dan Jongin bertarung pedang lalu Jongin terjatuh akibat tidak bisa melawan kekuatan Chanyeol, sang raja akan mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat, menghela nafas berat dan menatap Chanyeol tidak suka karena melukai Jongin kecilnya. Dan jika pada malam hari telah tiba raja Sehun akan melihat para prajurit kecil yang tertidur pulas lalu tak lupa melihat Jongin yang tertidur cantik dan menutupi kaki mungilnya dengan selimut.

Latihan pedang Jongin pada malam hari juga tak luput dari pandangan raja Sehun dan jika ada kesalahan raja Sehun akan mengajarkan pedang kepada Jongin hingga mereka berlatih pedang bersama. Sampai mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan dekat. Dekat dalam arti pertemanan.

Raja Sehun kecil sangat suka bermain alat musik tradisional bersama Jongin di sela sela waktu luangnya. Raja Sehun akan mengajak Jongin ke kamarnya lalu mereka memainkan nya hingga tak kenal waktu.

"Yang mulia maafkan atas kelancangan hamba mengganggu, pangeran dari yuan telah tiba di pelabuhan. Saatnya untuk pergi menyambut permaisuri anda yang mulia. Dan para abdi istana tengah menunggu tuanku." Sela paman Han pengikut setianya.

"aku belum selesai bermain, tunggulah diluar." Sahut raja Sehun dengan datar. Jongin kecil hanya melihat dengan bingung. Lalu raja Sehun tersenyum lembut dengan si kecil Jongin dan memainkan alat musik tradisionalnya lagi dan lagi.

Paman han hanya bisa menunduk dan mundur secara teratur untuk melaksanakan perintah dari Raja Sehun yaitu menunggu diluar.

.

.

.

A frozen flower

.

..

…

Pacuan kuda menyahut nyahut dan berkejar kejar di hutan tepi timur. Sekelompok prajurit kerajaan tengah mengejar kuda yang ditunggangi oleh prajurit Suho dan dayang istana Yixing untuk kabur dari istana.

"Berhentiii"! teriak prajurit Luhan dari atas kuda cokelatnya yang melaju untuk mengejar prajurit Suho beberapa meter darinya.

"Hey tolong berhentiiii." Parajurit Mingyu pun bahkan ikut berteriak dan memacu kudanya agar sampai tepat di belakang prajurit Suho.

"HYAA" pacu Prajurit Suho menunggangi kuda agar berlari cepat untuk menghindari prajurit prajurit istana yang sedang mengejarnya bersama Yixing. Kuda kuda itu terus berkejar kejaran sampai prajurit Suho melihat panglima Jongin yang mengepung dari arah depan, sontak saja tak lama prajurit Suho menghentikan pacuan kudanya.

Luhan, Mingyu dan prajurit lainnya pun ikut menghentikan kuda mengepung prajurit Suho dari arah belakang. Berjaga jaga jikalau prajurit Suho ingin kabur lagi.

"Suho, kau telah dibutakan oleh seorang dayang, lancang sekali kau ingin melarikan diri!" teriak prajurit Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"panglima, aku memohon padamu. Biarkalah kami pergi" ujar Prajurit Suho menatap kearah depan dan memohon pada panglima Jongin. Prajurit Suho memohon belas kasih dari panglima Jongin. Mendengar permintaan Prajurit Suho, Panglima Jongin pun langsung saja mengacungkan pedangnya kepada prajurit Suho.

"kalahkan aku dulu jika kau harus pergi." Ucap panglima Jongin dengan menatap parjurit Suho tajam. Mendengar itu prajurit Suho langsung tertunduk tidak bisa melakukan apapun lalu mereka membawa Prajurit Suho serta Dayang istana Yixing untuk kembali ke kerajaan.

.

.

.

Panglima Jongin tampak sedang mengaduk ngaduk bubur untuk menyuapi raja Sehun yang sedang sakit, ia dengan telaten mengurusi raja dan tidak meninggalkan kamar raja jika tidak di perintah.

"Aku tidak selera." Ucap raja Sehun menatap bubur yang diaduk panglima Jongin dengan sayu lantaran sakit demamnya.

"kumohon satu sendok saja. yang mulia harus memulihkan kekuatan " Panglima Jongin menyuapkan bubur ke mulut raja Sehun agar dimakan.

"hh aku akan pulih." Jawab raja Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"satu sendok saja, kumohon?" kukuh Panglima Jongin.

"dasar kau." Senyum raja Sehun dan memakan suapan yang diberikan oleh panglima Jongin. Jongin pun ikut tersenyum lantaran sang raja memakan bubur yang disuapinya.

"baiklah kau boleh pergi, aku akan istirahat." Raja sehun akan bersiap siap untuk membaringkan tubuhnya sampai panglima Jongin menghentikan nya.

"yang mulia."

"hmm?" tatap raja Sehun

"tidakkah sebaiknya anda pertimbangkan kembali?" ucap panglima Jongin dengan wajah tertunduk tak berani menatap sang raja

"aku tak mau mendengar lagi tentang hal ini." Ujar raja Sehun menerawang ke depan. Lalu bangkit untuk menuju ranjang besarnya

"sebagai panglima, hamba ikut bertanggung jawab atas tindakannya. Jika anda harus memancungnya, hukumlah hamba dengan cara yang sama." Mohon panglima Jongin agar raja Sehun mengambulkan permintaannya.

"aku katakan cukup!"

"yang muliaaaaa, ku mohon padamu tuan."

"aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Lalu raja Sehun pun berbaring untuk menutup mata dan panglima jongin segera bergegas keluar dengan senyum yang merekah dibibir bervolumenya.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terdapat banyak prajurit yang sedang beristirahat sehabis latihan pedang di lapangan belakang istana. Tampak ruangan itu riuh dengan canda tawa prajurit prajurit. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan semua orang yang ada diruangan menatap pintu dengan terkejut lalu mereka berdiri dan membungkuk kepada panglima Jongin.

"panglimaa" hormat semua prajurit yang ada diruangan.

"masuk." Panglima Jongin berkata dan menoleh ke samping agar seseorang yang dia suruh, memasuki ruangan prajurit prajurit istana. Lalu masuklah prajurit Suho dan membuat semua prajurit lain makin terkejut.

"Hyungnim." Sahut prajurit Jongdae

"Suho hyung" panggil prajurit Chanyeol.

"dengar baik-baik, raja telah dengan murah hati membiarkan prajurit Suho untuk tetap hidup. Akan tetapi tak ada lagi kesempatan kedua. Siapapun yang mencoreng kehormatan Kunryongwe akan membayarnya dengan nyawa" Ucap panglima Kai dengan tegas.

"ya tuan!" sahut semua prajurit yang ada didalam ruangan dan membungkuk hormat. "melegakan sekali" sahut prajurit Mingyu

"terima kasih panglima Jongin" prajurit suho pun mengucpakan rasa terima kasihnya kepada panglima Jongin. Prajurit prajurit lain bergembira atas berita baik ini karena prajurit Suho tidak jadi untuk mendapatkan hukum pancung.

Jongdae yang sangat berisik itupun tak bisa untuk tak memeluk hyung kesayangannya. Sebenarnya prajurit Suho itu adalah salah satu prajurit yang paling baik, tangguh dan jujur. tetapi karena cintanya dengan salah satu dayang istana yang bernama Yixing maka prajurit Suho tak segan segan rela melakukan apapun bahkan untuk mengancam nyawanya sendiri.

"panglima" panggil prajurit Luhan. "sungguh mengesankan tuan" panglima Jongin yang akan meninggalkan ruangan prajurit menghentikan niatnya. prajurit Luhan pun mendekati panglima Jongin.

"bagaimana kau mengatur agar dia bisa bebas?" prajurit Luhan menatap panglima Jongin dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"dia salah satu dari kita, kita tidak boleh meninggalkannya karena satu kesalahan." Ucap panglima Jongin. Melihat itu prajurit Luhan hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"undang-undang menyatakan hukuman pancung bagi siapa saja yang berbuat macam-macam dengan dayang kerajaan." Lanjut prajurit Luhan tak mau kalah

"tapi itu perintah raja." Panglima Jongin menegaskan sekali lagi

"aaa perintah raja?" remehnya "tentu saja"

"apa?" panglima Jongin menatap prajurit Luhan tak mengerti. Lalu prajurit Luhan mendekati panglima Jongin dan berbisik di telinganya.

"berhentilah membayangi keputusan raja melalui percakapan di tempat tidur panglima." Ujar prajurit Luhan sambil berlalu untuk keluar dari ruangan terlebih dahulu. tetapi belum sampai pada pintu panglima Jongin sudah menghentikannya.

"berhenti!" berat suara panglima Jongin sambil menahan amarah atas ucapan prajurit Luhan yang dengan lancang secara tidak langsung telah menghinanya. Prajurit Luhan berbalik ingin menatap panglima Jongin tetapi belum sempat menatap ia sudah mendapat tendangan dari panglima Jongin di dadanya dan mendapat acungan pedang dari panglima Jongin.

"Jika kau berbicara buruk tentang yang mulia lagi, aku penggal kepalamu." lalu setelah itu panglima Jongin pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan prajurit Luhan yang menatapnya tidak suka.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ini hunkai versi apa wkwk


End file.
